Chipwrecked: Alvino
by benderjam
Summary: What would happen if instead of Simon, Alvin got bit by the spider and his personality changed? What would happen? Let's find out. Please read and review.


Chipwrecked: Alvino

When Alvin was sleeping on the beach he tossed and turned and touched the bandage around his arm from the poisonous spider bite. He made strange sounds as he mumbled in his sleep. The next morning he woke up with his eyes wide open; he stood up and put the vine that he used as a bandage around his head like a headband a soldier would wear. He then ripped off his sleeves as he ran into the jungle.

Theodore woke up and followed him with a tired expression and Alvin was standing on a rock when Theodore said, "Alvin, where are you going?"

Alvin had his hood ripped off his sweater as he spoke with Spanish accent as he turned around and said, "Que Alvin?"

Theodore showed a confused expression as he said, "What?"

Alvin continued to speak with a Spanish accent as he put his finger on his chin and said, "Oh, no Spanish. I said, who is Alvin?"

Theodore showed a confused expression as he pointed at Alvin and said, "Umm, you."

As Alvin spoke he shook his head and then stood on his tiptoes with his legs bent and his right hand up with his fingers open like a Spanish dancer as he said, "No, my name is not Alvin. It is… Alvino."

Theodore walked on the rock and said, "That's pretty close to Alvin."

Alvin moved his arms as he said, "And yet completely different."

Alvin smiled as he looked down at Theodore and said, "Would you like to join me on my adventure?"

Theodore then asked, "What adventure?"

Alvin put his arms up excitedly as he said, "The adventure of life!"

Theodore showed an unsure expression as he said, "Um okay."

Alvin ran into the jungle and Theodore followed and said, "But just until Dave shows up."

A few minutes later

Brittany walked to Simon with a mess or hair as she said, "Simon, Alvin and Theodore are gone!"

Simon showed a tired expression as he said, "Did they say where they were going?"

Brittany shook her head as she said, "No."

Simon got up and groaned in an annoyed expression as he said, "Alvin probably decided to do something irresponsible."

He walked past Brittany as he said, "I'll go find them."

Brittany showed a worried expression as she said, "Great, and I'll handle my situation!"

Simon's eyes widened as he realized something and he turned to her and said, "Oh yeah! How's Eleanor doing?"

Brittany showed confusion as she said, "What? She's fine; I'm talking about me!"

She referred to her hair which stood up more as she said, "It's been two days since my last bath and my hair is a mess! I can't get rescued looking like this!"

Simon rolled his eyes at how she was acting.

A few minutes later

Simon was walking through the jungle as he yelled, "Alvin?! Theodore?! Alvin if this is a joke it's not funny!"

Suddenly Alvin fell in front of Simon, who jumped in surprise, and he hung upside down by a vine as he said, "Hola senor."

He went back up as the vine pulled him and Simon said, "Alvin what are you doing?"

Theodore stood in front of him and said, "Uh, his name is not Alvin."

Alvin came down again and quickly said, "It is Alvino."

He went back up and Simon said, "That's pretty close to Alvin."

Theodore smiled as he said, "That's what I thought too, but he's acting very different."

Alvin jumped down again and made a sound of excitement and then went back up.

Simon's eyes widened as he realized something and he said, "The spider bite! One of the side effects of the neurotoxin is change of personality!"

Alvin dropped down again and said, "No, who are you?!"

He went back up and Simon looked up and said, "I'm your brother!"

Alvin dropped down and grabbed Theodore while he said, "I am an only child! Despedida."

Simon looked up and said, "Get down here!"

Alvin and Theodore were now standing on a branch, Alvin was using the vine to bungee jump.

Zoey was sitting on the branch and she slightly kicked her feet out as she said, "Magnifico Alvino."

Simon climbed up and Alvin tied the vine around Theodore while he said, "Alright your turn."

Simon showed a slightly angry and uptight expression as he said, "What?! Theodore you can't go on a bungee jump, you could get hurt!"

Theodore showed an enthusiastic expression as he said, "Munk up Simon!"

When he was fastened Alvin pushed him off and Theodore hung upside down as he slightly dangled. As he dangled he stared into space with a surprised expression; the vine then snapped he fell on his head, which went into the dirt.

Theodore spoke with his head in the dirt and he said, "A little help here."

A few minutes later

The Chipettes were standing in the jungle and they were wearing dresses that Jeanette made from flour pedals, leaves, and vines (Eleanor's dress was made of leaves, and I think Jeanette had vines around the top of her dress like the straps on a bikini top).

Brittany loved her pink dress and she said, "Oh Jeanette, these new dresses are like totally adorbs! I die!"

Jeanette smiled as she said, "Oh thank you!"

She turned to Eleanor and handed her some crutches she made from sticks while she said, "And Eleanor I made these for you."

Eleanor showed a slightly sad expression as she said, "Oh… look how handy you are… all of a sudden."

Jeanette turned Eleanor around to show her a wheelchair she made from wood and she happily said, "And if you get tired I also made you a wheelchair."

Eleanor still showed a slightly sad expression as she pretended to like it as she said, "Oh… super."

Jeanette happily smiled as she hugged Eleanor's left side with her eyes closed; suddenly Alvin swung toward them on a vine as he screamed excitedly. He fell and landed on his chest but then he stood up and smiled in a friendly manner.

Alvin still spoke with a Spanish accent as he said, "Hola senoritas!"

He then walked to Jeanette, who showed a confused, surprised, and weird facial expression, and grabbed the sides of her head and kissed the sides of the front of her forehead with his eyes closed. He then moved in front of Eleanor, who showed the same expression Jeanette did, and he kissed the sides of the front of her forehead with his eyes closed. He then moved to Brittany and still had his eyes closed as he held the sides of her head and kissed the sides of her forehead. Brittany showed the same expression that Jeanette and Eleanor did.

Alvin opened his eyes and when he saw Brittany's face his eyes widened in shock. He then got down on his left knee (like she was a queen or something) and smiled as he held her right hand (palm facing down).

He smiled as he looked at her with a loving expression and said, "Senorita, usted son como diosa! Usted son hermoso!"

He kissed the back of her hand and Brittany showed a weird and confused expression as she said, "What?"

She turned to Jeanette, who did not change her facial expression, as she pointed her finger up and said, "I believe he's speaking Spanish. I think he just said, 'You are like a goddess. You are beautiful.'"

Brittany turned back to Alvin and he said, "No! Usted son muy, muy hermoso!"

Brittany turned back to Jeanette with a confused expression and Jeanette did not change her expression as she said, "He said, 'You are very, very beautiful."'

Brittany turned back to Alvin and smiled as she chuckled in a flattered manner and she said, "Oh, thank you."

Alvin showed a surprised expression as he said, "Does no one here speak Spanish?!"

Brittany smiled slightly uncomfortably as she said, "No, sorry."

Alvin then smiled as he stood up and he put his left hand under Brittany's chin as he moved his head closer and said, "In that case, your eyes have the fire of a beautiful sunset."

Brittany chuckled again as she said, "Thank you."

Jeanette turned her head to Simon standing next to her and she said, "What's gotten into Alvin?"

Simon showed a slightly annoyed expression as he said, "The spider venom. He thinks he's some adventurous, suave, Spanish person."

Jeanette turned her head sideways to look at Alvin and she showed interest as she said, "Really!"

She turned back to Simon as he stared into space and said, "So aside from his Spanish accent he's pretty much the same."

They both turned back to Alvin and they noticed Brittany chuckling as Alvin kissed her some more.

Simon tried to get his attention as he said, "Alvin. Alvin. Alvin."

He then remembered what Alvin said earlier and he said, "Alvino."

Alvin stopped kissing Brittany's hand and looked at Simon as he said, "Si?"

Simon pointed his thumb backwards as he said, "We should get to work on building a shelter."

Alvin walked behind Brittany and then put his arm around her shoulder as he smiled at her while he said, "Nonsense! I cannot think of a better roof than the stars in the sky."

Simon showed an uptight expression as he said, "We need a roof to protect us. It's going to rain!"

Alvin did not take his eyes off Brittany as he put his right hand under her chin to turn her head to him, as she smiled, and he said, "What is a little water? It provides life to all things beautiful."

Thunder cracked and Zoey came with her basketball that had a fake face on it; Simon moved his arm gesturing for everyone to come with him as he said, "Come on, let's get to work."

Eleanor began to follow as she said, "I'll try, but I feel so useless."

Brittany started walking but Alvin quickly got in front of her with a smile and he held her hands.

She showed confusion as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Alvin smiled as he spoke with his Spanish accent and said, "What I have wanted to do since I first saw beauty!"

He took a few steps forward and music played in the background and he started to sing, his singing voice sounded normal. He tapped his feet, moved his legs, and waved his arms like a Spanish dancer.

While he sang the others turned and looked at him and Simon and Jeanette simultaneously said, "Huh?"

Alvin: "_Aye, ayi, yeah!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah!_

_Tonight the summer heat is burning into me!_

_Wah-oh-oh, wah-oh-oh_

_The rhythm of the beat will set my body free!_

_Wah-oh-oh, wah-oh-oh_

_And everyone's moving, everyone's grooving_

_I wanna now tell you why…_"

At first Brittany showed a weird expression but as Alvin sang the next lines he grabbed her hands and twirling her around. She smiled as he whipped her out like a Spanish salsa dancer and she held her arm up and then he pulled her back and she spun around. Her back was against his chest and her arms crossed over each other as she held his hands. Alvin then through her out again and did the same thing, and he did this on the other lines of the verse.

While he sang Simon showed an annoyed expression as he said, "Guys come on! Get out of the rain! You'll catch a cold!"

Alvin: "_Oh wae oh, don't wanna hit the floor_

_Oh wae oh, without you anymore_

_Oh wae oh, I saw the signs you knew_

_I just wanna dance, just wanna dance here with you!_"

On the next lines Eleanor watched them with a sad expression as she said, "That looks like fun!"

Theodore showed a sad expression as she noticed how she felt; Zoey was dancing above them as she held the basketball. Alvin let go of Brittany and they smiled as they looked at each other and danced like salsa dancers. Brittany swayed her hips and she put her hands up in front of her face with her elbows out. Alvin smiled as he held out his hand and he started quickly swaying his body around with Brittany leaning in his arms like a salsa dancing lady.

Alvin: "_Aye, ayi, yeah, so dance, dance!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, come and dance with me girl!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, so dance, dance!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, come and dance with me girl!_

_You see her over there, the girls are hey, hey_

_Wah-oh-oh, wah-oh-oh_

_But I don't even care, I'll only look your way!_

_Wah-oh-oh, wah-oh-oh_

_And everyone's movin, everyone's groovin_

_I wanna now tell you why-y-y-y…_

_Oh wae oh, don't wanna hit the floor_

_Oh wae oh, without you anymore_

_Oh wae oh, I saw the signs you knew_

_I just wanna dance, just wanna dance here with you!_"

On the next lines Alvin and Brittany twirled around like a couple salsa dancing and they were in front of Theodore when Alvin turned his eye to Eleanor.

Theodore walked to Eleanor and happily said, "Um Eleanor… would you like to dance?"

Eleanor smiled as she said, "I'd love too!"

Theodore then asked, "With me?"

Eleanor dropped her crutches with an excited expression as she said, "Yes Theodore!"

He held her hands and she hopped on her good foot and he spun her around and caught her. Brittany was then leaning in Alvin's arms and she had her right leg up, she quickly picked a small flower and held the stem in her mouth (this was on the first of the Spanish lyrics).

Alvin: "_Aye, ayi, yeah, so dance, dance!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, come and dance with me girl!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, so dance, dance!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, come and dance with me girl!_"

As Alvin sang the Spanish lyrics (which I cannot find) he let go of Brittany and smiled at her as he tapped his feet and swayed his hips like a salsa dancer. She quickly cut a straight piece out of a leaf, the bottom was triangular and the top side was curved, so it looked like a Spanish fan a lady would use. She smiled at Alvin as she swayed her hips and waved he leaf (fan) next to her face.

Jeanette showed a surprised expression as she said, "Wow, Brittany is sure having fun."

Simon showed an uptight expression as he said, "I wish they would listen to me! Even when he's not himself Alvin drives me crazy!"

As Alvin continued to sing the Spanish lyrics Brittany dropped her leaf (fan) and picked up two small conveniently placed clam shells and she clacked them like castanets. She waved her arms around and tapped her feet like she was a flamenco dancer while she smiled at Alvin. Alvin was shaking his legs and moving his body like a salsa dancer as he smiled lovingly at Brittany. Zoey sat down and shook her body as she held a leaf over Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor. As Alvin sang the next English lyrics Theodore joined in; on the first lines Brittany clacked her clamshell castanets some more, then she dropped them. She and Alvin went toward each other; Alvin held Brittany's right hand in his left hand as their arms were out to their sides (not straight). Brittany had her left hand on Alvin's shoulder and Alvin had his right hand on Brittany's waist. They moved forward and backwards as they shook their bodies and tapped their feet like salsa dancers. They continued to do this as Simon and Jeanette watched; near the final lines Alvin threw Brittany in the air and she smiled as she looked up. Alvin caught her but in a way so she was leaning off her feet in his right arm.

Near the final lines Simon angrily said, "Guys, get out of the rain! You're getting on my nerves! Are you even listening to me?! Alviiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Jeanette looked at Simon with a surprised expression as she said, "Uh Simon… you're starting to sound like Dave."

Alvin and Theodore: "_And everyone's movin, everyone's groovin_

_I wanna now tell you why-y-y-y…_

_Sing it, come on!_

_Oh wae oh, don't wanna hit the floor_

_Oh wae oh, without you anymore_

_Oh wae oh, I saw the signs you knew_

_I just wanna dance, just wanna dance here with you!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, so dance, dance!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, come and dance with me girl!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, so dance, dance!_

_Aye, ayi, yeah, come and dance with me girl!_"

When the song was over the music stopped and Simon stared forward with his eyes wide open.

He then narrowed his eyes with an annoyed expression as he said, "Great!"

**Author's note: I got this song from Shake it Up; originally I was thinking of doing Livin La Vida Loca, but I think this song works better.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Emphasis on PLEASE.**


End file.
